Shadowed Souls
cele blestemate The Shadowed Souls belong to ThatToast. Please ask to create a high-ranking member. Lower ranks are free to create without permission. The gang may be used in fanfictions/rps with ThatToast's permission. Overview The Shadowed Souls are a fairly new gang in Nightcry, created out of defectors from other gangs, outcasts, and criminals. It is growing surprisingly fast for a gang, as there are several of them in West Nightcry. They are located around Graffiti Street, but rarely enter the Eastern part of Nightcry, as the police force there is exponentially better than the one in West Nightcry. These dragons have been known to kidnap, steal, kill, poison, assassinate, and commit almost any criminal act as long as the client pays enough. They are rumored to even practice the dark arts, although this is unconfirmed. This gang is home to some of the smartest criminal minds in Pyrrhia.They say that these dragons could have been gret if they'd turn their lives around. Not likely. Initiation To become a member of the Shadowed Souls, you must first gain an audience with its leader, who goes by the alias Shadowblade. If you are accepted by him, you then begin initiation. First, one must swear by the Code of Serviciu. It states: I solemnly swear to obey. I swear, under pain of death, that my loyalty shall not waver. I will honor the Dirijor and Ajutor, and I recognize that I am nothing in their eyes. I will respect the Loiali, and I will honor this code until my final breath. Second, the dragon is marked with a tattoo of the Roman numeral for one (I). This shows that they are a new recruit. They are given a mentor, usually one who has been around for over two years, and are taught basic attack methods if they do not already know them. Once they complete their basic training, they are promoted to the rank Ajuta. The dragon is given another tattoo, giving them the Roman numeral for two (II). If a dragon is demoted, then the Dirijor (leader) removes a mark from their tattoo using an animus-touched dagger. They cut through the amount of marks they wish to remove, and they will disappear. Rankings Dirijor: The highest possible rank, leader. This dragon has a tattoo of a V (the Roman numaral for 5) Ajutor: The second-in-command, the voices of the Dirijor. Have a role similar to Greatness' in The Dark Secret. These dragons are branded with an IV (which is 4) Loiali: This is the highest rank of "working" dragons. They bear a tattoo of the Roman symbol for 3 (III) Ultimul: The most populated rank. They have a tattoo of the Roman numeral II, meaning 2. Firav: New recruits. They bear the symbol for 1, I. Nedemn: These are dragons who have "wronged" the leader in some way. They are essentially the "scum" of their society and are in charge of tending to the leader's every whim. Locations The Shadowed Souls are mainly located on the East-West Nightcry border, but they have several locations throughout the Western part of Nightcry. Members NOTE: If you want to make an Ajutor, give a somewhat detailed character outline, including abilities, appearance, personality, gender, name, age, a short history. If you want to make a Loiali, give an appearance description, personality, abilities, name, age, and gender. Ultimul, Firav, and Nedemn are free to make, and you can make as many as you want with no '''permission required! '''Make sure to add them to the list, or ask me to. Dirijor: Kau Ajutor: Jia Loiali: Firebreaker, Icerunner Ultimul: Firav: Nedemn: Xela Category:Groups Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Miscellaneous